La Historia moderna de Cenicienta
by Cami38
Summary: El baile es mi pasión, la música mi adicción y un día de estos se hará realidad mi sueño de ser bailarina. Pero nunca creí que seria de esta forma.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fic y espero les guste n.n esta inspirada en la película "Otra historia de Cenicienta" con Selena Gomez y Andrew Seeley**

**Aunque no sé si haya quedado bien bueno eso lo veré en los reviews u.u**

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece. Pero quisiera que sí T.T**

**Nota: Los chicos tienen 17 años y las chicas también**

**Sin mas que decir aquí está**

* * *

El baile es mi pasión la música mi adicción pero lamentablemente mi vida es un horror. Siempre soñé en bailar frente a un público y mostrar mi talento, sentirme libre al hacerlo y que todo el mundo me aplauda, pero no... no puedo hacerlo, por más que quiero no puedo ¿porque? Por el único echo de que mi estúpida madrastra la graannn ex estrella pop (Aunque ella no lo quiera admitir) Dominique Luzbel y esas dos idiotas de sus hijas me tratan como su criada privándome de mi sueño. A veces quisiera romper la cara de esas estúpidas sin olvidar mencionar que 1) Mis queridísimas hermanastras se creen las personas mas bellas del mundo pareciera que nunca se han visto en un espejo ¬¬ y 2) Mi estúpida madrastra es un intento de actriz y cantante creyéndose una linda quinceañera sin darse cuenta que tiene 49 años y un millón de arrugas; aun así, vistiéndose como una colegiala, me da asco ¬¬

-Ahh- suspire cansada, digo que puedo hacer mi vida es un asco desde que mi padre se casó con ese intento de mujer y muriera a mis cortos 5 años ¿y mi madre? bueno ella... ella murió apenas nací. Puse un poco de música para distraerme y sin darme cuenta empecé a bailar librándome de mi estrés por lo menos unos cuantos minutos, sin pensar en mis idiotas hermanastras y mi estúpida madrastra, podría estar así por horas hasta que...

-KAORUUU!- jaa hablando de la reina de roma la burra se asoma ¬¬

-KAORU! Cuantas veces te he dicho que quiero mi bebida de agua mineral antes de salir a escena ahh?!- por mí que te mueras de sed estúpida

-lo siento no volverá a pasar- aunque quisiera gritarle su vida en lisuras no puedo

-mas te vale mocosa y que haces ahí paradota anda apúrate trae mi agua! y mas te vale que sea mineral!- Ay me tiene harta ¬¬*

Ni modo a paso apurado voy a traer su estúpida agua, ya la tenia en mis manos cuando...

-Ay gracias me moría de sed- genial ahí esta el dúo de taradas

-no, gracias a ti esa era la única botella de agua mineral tu mamá va a matarme- estúpida

-Y ese es mi problema ah... Shelsi es mi problema?-

-No Steizi, no es tu problema, ella solamente esta para aguantar nuestras quejas sin quejarse- Tarada, por suerte encontré otra botella de agua mineral

-Miren no tengo tiempo para esto, si me disculpan-

-Anda nomás sirvienta jaa, jaa- dijeron las dos, Ayy sin tan solo pudiera... ahh olvídalo Kaoru no vale la pena

-KAORU, MI AGUA MINERAL MI COMERCIAL ESTA A PUNTO DE EMPESAR!- Ay me olvidé

-Ya voy!- Salí corriendo para llegar a tiempo

**COMERCIAL (NARRADO POR KAORU)**

_No puedo creerlo, esa mujer a su vejez ¿haciendo comerciales? Que horror _

_Primero aparece una de las canciones de ella mientras bailaba _

_-Mi vida era un desastre por el vergonzoso acné que tenía- ¿Acné? parecen lunares de sangre_

_Luego se dio la espalda Agg..._

_-En mis videos musicales tuvieron que cubrir todos esos puntos rojos que estaban en mi espalda, piernas y hasta brazos-_

_Debieron hacer magia para cubrir esos "Puntos rojos"_

_-Hasta que eso terminó por la nueva crema para acné "Sin Granos"-_

_¿Sin Granos? Quién invento ese nombre _

_-Gracias a esa crema mi vida a vuelto a ser como antes, puedo hacer mis videos musicales sin preocuparme por esos puntos rojos-_

_Después apareció ella cantando otras de sus canciones con dos coletas bajas, una gorra y... un traje de Hip Hop? o.O_

_-Por eso yo les recomiendo usar este increíble producto que esta a solo 15 dólares- ¿A solo 15 dólares esa mini crema?_

_Al final apareció una foto de ella al lado de la mini crema con sus labios como si fuera a besar a alguien _

_Que asco no creo que nadie compre ese producto_

**FIN DEL COMERCIAL**

Después de traumarme con ese comercial nos fuimos a casa, las tres princesitas en su carro de lujo ¿Y yo? pues me fui en mi patineta. Al llegar vi que estaban saliendo de ese lujoso carro y cuando pase por mi madastra dijo...

-Recuerda que tienes que hacer la cena-

-Ya lo sé- le dije casi de mala gana mientras veía como Shelsi y Steizi salían del carro hablando por teléfono parecía que estuvieran hablando entre ellas dos pero por su celular

-Este nuevo semestre será lo máximo-

-Ay dime algo que ya no sepa pues ya lo sé todo- Seguían hablando, hablando y hablando

Bajé de mi patineta y entre a mi cuarto viendo una cesta de ropa sucia donde había un papel que decía "Lavar" Ash, luego salí afuera viendo a Shelsi y Steizi mirando la televisión por más que escuche que mi Madrastra dijo que no lo hicieran y entonces me puse a escuchar...

**TELEVISIÓN**

-_Estoy aquí en la secundaria Beverly Glen, donde no hay más que rumores y rumores- dijo una reportera_

-_Recién llegado de su cuarta gira mundial el joven adolescente Butch Him junto con sus dos hermanos, decidió traer su triple amenaza de canto, baile y rompecorazones en Beverly Hills- _

_Oí como mis hermanastras gritaron de emoción mientras veían por las noticias uno de sus videos, no lo puedo creer ni que fuera para tanto ¬¬ Aunque debo admitir que era una de mis amores platónicos cuando era más pequeña._

_-Butch, ¿Puedes contarme sobre lo que harás en el futuro?- Pregunto la reportera_

_-Regresar a mis raíces, cursar mi último año, regresar a la secundaria. Solo quiero vivir la vida- Respondió_

_-¿Como es que Butch Him quiere vivir la vida? Bueno él y sus hermanos patrocinarán una competencia de baile donde un afortunado o afortunada estudiante ganará la oportunidad de bailar con Butch Him en su siguiente video. Así que, bailarines, es hora de subirse al escenario-_

**TERMINO DE LA PROGRAMACIÓN**

-Kaoooruuu, te necesita rápido ahora. Olvidaste traer mis jabones- Hablo mi madrastra ¬¬

-Lo siento Dominique voy para allá-

-¿Puedes sentirlo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Te estoy ahorcando ¡A DISTANCIA!- Ayyy vaya día

* * *

**Listo! Aquí lo dejo n.n prometo subir el cap cuando tenga tiempo de repente este fic tenga unos cinco o quizá siete capítulos va a ser cortito nomás u.u **

**Bueno ¿Merezco Reviews?**

**Hasta la próxima n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aquí estoy otra ves n.n En verdad gracias por los reviews y favoritos me han echo muy feliz :') Ahh... Creo que en el cap. anterior me olvide describir a todos los personajes ¿verdad? Bueno seré breve...**

**Dominique Luzbel:** Rubia (teñida) de ojos cafés claros, egocéntrica, vejestorio xD y mandona

**Shelsi:** Cabello marrón lacio de ojos cafés oscuros, egocéntrica y pituca

**Steizi:** Cabello marrón ondulado de ojos cafés e igual que la hermana egocéntrica y pituca

**Kaoru:** Okey de ella es solo que su cabello es mas largo hasta la mitad de la cintura

**Bueno, fui lo más breve que pude y una ves más gracias por sus reviews y consejos en verdad no tenia idea que estaba prohibido los emoticones en medio de las historias una ves más disculpen y gracias Jek-Scarlet por decírmelo.**

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

* * *

Al día siguiente, primer día del último semestre, Kaoru se levantó cansada de su cama aunque hubiera querido seguir ahí, estaba exhausta ya que el día anterior había tenido que hacer la cena, lavar los platos, dejar listo el desayuno para el día siguiente y encima lavar la ropa de sus idiotas hermanastras por suerte existe la lavadora.

Se levantó con pereza de su amada cama y se dispuso a cambiar cuando de repente el sonido de un claxon la sobresalto escuchando un "¡Apúrate Kaoru!" desde afuera, terminó de cambiarse y salió sobre su skate llegando a la parada de autos que estaba a la esquina de su casa, subiéndose al carro tipo minivan color naranja algo desgastado.

-Hola- saludó a sus dos mejores amigas

-Hola!- respondieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto?- le dijo su amiga Momoko mientras conducía

-Lo siento me que dormida- dijo todavía un poco somnolienta

-mmm... otra ves lo mismo no?-

-Si- dijo suspirando

-Oye Momoko, podrías bajar el retrovisor me quiero poner lápiz labial- dijo Miyako desde la parte de atrás

-Claro- dijo pero a la hora de bajarlo, el espejo se cae asustando un poco a Kaoru

-Olvídalo- dijo Miyako al ver el espejo roto

-Momoko deberías arreglar esta cosa- dijo Kaoru

-¿Cosa? no lastimes sus sentimientos o se descompondrá- dijo mientras acariciaba el volante?

-Debemos respetar a la gran calabaza- dijo, como es naranja por eso el apodo

-Eres tan extraña Momoko- dijeron en unísono Kaoru y Miyako

-Siii... y por es que me quieren- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Oye Kaoru ¿Has visto el nuevo diseño de Miyako? Es genial!- dijo Momoko

-Hay, no es para tanto- dijo Miyako un poco avergonzada

-Como que no es para tanto? Es hermoso! De echo lo estoy usando justo ahora- dijo mientras señalaba un lindo vestido color rosado

-Wow- dijo Kaoru al verlo, en verdad su amiga tiene talento para diseñar ropa

-Si! Y e echo vestidos para las tres, decidí que debíamos vestirnos con estilo este último semestre- dijo Miyako con algo de emoción por la idea

-Ay Miyako sabes que no me gustan los vestidos- dijo Kaoru

-Pero aun así vas a tener que usar uno para el baile de promoción- dijo Miyako

-Ya lo sé- dijo algo fastidiada

-Ya nos vamos a graduar no les parece increíble!- dijo Momoko emocionada

-Yo iré a la universidad y seré una gran cocinera- dijo, bueno habría que admitir que tiene una gran sazón

-Miyako empezará su propia línea de ropa y será una gran millonaria-

-¿Ah?- dijo Miyako algo desconcertada

-Y por supuesto tu, Kaoru, vas a ser una gran superestrella después de salir de la escuela de baile y todos los fines de semana Miyako nos recogerá en su jet privado para irnos de compras a París!- Dijo emocionada por la idea, mientras a las chicas les salía una gotita en la cabeza

-Wow- dijo Kaoru por la loca idea que tenía su amiga

-Acéptalo eres impresionante al bailar!- dijo Momoko mientras llegaba a la escuela y se estacionaba

-Momoko debo entrar a la escuela de baile antes de aceptar que soy impresionante- dijo Kaoru mientras bajaba del vehículo junto con Miyako

-Cállate! Es más que obvio que vas a entrar, ni siquiera debes pensar lo contrario tu llevas el baile en la sangre ¿no? total tu mamá era bailarina- dijo Momoko mientras bajaba del carro

-Sí, lo sé- dijo mientras sonreía algo triste

Mientras... un carro último modelo pasaba justo al lado de ellas quien lo conducía Fabiana o mejor dicho "Enemiga mortal de Kaoru" junto con las hermanastras de Kaoru bebiendo una Pepsi.

-Ay te lo juro es lo mejor para tu piel- le decía a las otras dos chicas, notando a Kaoru

-Se llama la dieta de un sorbo- decía mientras la miraba más fijamente al igual que ella, cuando "accidentalmente" se le cae la bebida en la ropa de Kaoru haciendo que sus hermanastras rieran.

-Ahh, disculpa Kaoru, ni siquiera noté que estabas ahí, es como si fueras invisible- dijo fingiendo asombro y a la ves con descaro

-Mira mi dedo completamente invisible!- dijo Momoko enojada mientras estaba apunto de mostrarle su lindo dedo del medio si no fuera porque Miyako la controló

-Déjala Momoko no vale la pena- dijo Kaoru

Mientras que el lujoso carro se iba hacia otro lado.

* * *

Ya entrando a la escuela, las tres chicas se dirigían hacia sus casilleros pero el vestido que le hizo Miyako a Momoko era muy pegado que todos los pervertidos de la escuela estaban que la miraba

-Lindo trasero lindura- dijo uno

-¡CALLATE ENCLENQUE INFELIZ!- le respondió ella enojada, cuando de repente una chica grito

-No puede ser! ES BUTCH HIM!- dijo gritando haciendo que todos los chicos de las escuela se dirigieran a la entrada principal execto ellas que más bien estaban tratando de vivir a los empujones de todos los alumnos, mientras veían a lo lejos como camarógrafos y reporteros se ponían al rededor de ese auto que se estaba estacionando, al igual que los estudiantes

-Vaya es increíble! No creí que en verdad viniera- dijo Momoko algo emocionada

-Ya vámonos antes de que nos pisoteen otra ves- dijo Kaoru preocupa de que muera aplastada jalando a sus dos amigas, aunque en el fondo también estaba emocionada, digo no todos los días viene a la escuela una superestrella.

* * *

Salió primero un hombre vestido de negro abriendo la puerta trasera saliendo primero los dos hermanos Brick y Boomer saludando a todos y luego saliendo Butch mientras igual saludaba

-¡Que hay amigos!- dijeron los tres

-¡No puede, ser es él! ¡AHHHH!- dijo una porrista de la escuela, mientras sus dos hermanos trataban de que la gente no se acercara tanto

-¿Siempre es lo mismo no crees?- le pregunto su hermano pelirrojo

-¡BUTCH! Te admiro! Eres mi ídolo!- le dijo un nerd

-Baya, gracias- le respondió mientras iba a estrechar su mano pero el nerd de la "emoción" vomitó, sacando su mano rápidamente

-Que asco, no vayas a pisar eso- le dijo su hermano rubio, adentrándose a la escuela

* * *

-No te preocupes hermano te vamos a ayudar con tus "admiradoras"- le dijo Brick

-No por nada somos tus representantes y guardaespaldas- le dijo Boomer

-Gracias chicos- dijo Butch, estaban que hablaban cuando de repente Butch sin darse cuenta tropezó con cierta chica haciendo que voté todos sus libros

-Lo siento, lo siento, no te vi- le dijo Kaoru rápidamente al darse cuenta quien era empezando a recoger sus cosas con la ayuda de Miyako y Momoko, mientras el chico se quedaba perdido en esos bellos ojos verdes que tenía esa chica cuando...

-Butch a pasado tanto tiempo sin besarnos- dijo Fabiana dándole un beso repentino a Butch que se sorprendió por tal acto abriendo los ojos

-Wow, Fabiana hola- dijo él todavía sorprendido mientras Kaoru lo miraba de reojo

-¿Porqué no me llamaste?- le dijo ella como en berrinche

-Estaba en Japón y halla...- trató de decir dando pequeños reojos hacia Kaoru pero...

-Este año sin ti a sido muuuuyyy largo, te extrañe taaaanto- dijo ella

-Oye, escuchaa...- trato de decir nuevamente

-Oye,escuche que vas a ir hoy a la clase de baile hoy por la tarde...- dijo mientras se lo llevaba, él miro a sus hermanos diciendo en un susurro "Ayúdenme" ellos solo levantaron el pulgar con la mano como diciendo "Ya vamos" pero riéndose un poco mientras volteaban la vista viendo a las dos amigas de la chica

-Vaya, lindo vestido- le dijo Brick a Momoko mientras el rubio se quedaba viendo a la chica de ojos celestes impresionado por su belleza

-¿Así?- dijo mientras se levantaba -gracias, lo hizo mi amiga Miyako- las otras dos chicas se levantaron también

-Ho-hola- dijo Boomer a Miyako algo nervioso

-Hola!- le dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro haciendo sonrojar al chico

-Pues... te ves genial- le dijo Brick haciéndola sonrojar

-Gra-Gracias Brick- dijo Momoko

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- pregunto é algo confundido

-Bueno... eres el hermano de una superestrella-

-Oh... verdad- dijo mientras se rascaba su nuca

-Bu-bueno nos tenemos que ir, adiós- dijo Boomer aun un poco nervioso yéndose junto con Brick de repente aparecieron las hermanastras de Kaoru diciendo...

-Acaso olvidaste tonta que esté ¿es nuestro pasillo?- dijo Shelsi

-Aquí la tonta es otra- dijo Momoko apunto de lanzársele encima detenida, otro vez, por Miyako

-¿Acaso ustedes, tres trols no lo recuerdan?- dijo Steizi

-!¿Acaso quieres un recuerdito mío?¡- le grito Momoko

-Basta Momoko, vámonos- dijo Kaoru yéndose a otro lado

-¿Que es un trol?- dijo Shelsi quejándose de no saberlo

* * *

Luego de la escuela Kaoru se despidió de sus amigas yéndose a la escuela de baile que Fabiana decía, todos los días después de la escuela iba ahí a relajarse un rato, entró por la parte de atrás de la escuela encontrándose al otro lado de donde estaba la pista de baile pudiendo ver una barrera transparente mostrando a Fabiana al otro lado acercándose mirándola como su contrincante cuando en ese momento Fabiana se empieza a poner lápiz labial, resulta que Kaoru los puede ver pero los que están al otro solo pueden ver su reflejo son esos espejos especiales que hacen para las academias de baile.

-Oye Fabiana debió ser duro cuando Butch y tú terminaron- dijo una de las hermanastras de Kaoru, Si también estaban ahí las dos taradas

-Butch y yo regresaremos antes del baile- dijo mientras se terminaba de poner lápiz labial

-Bueno chicos empecemos haciendo primero con una respiración profunda- decía una maestra mientras entraba al salón, Kaoru se estaba cambiando para poder bailar

-Inhalen... exhalen... inhalen... exhalen...-decía mientras los chicos obedecían incluyendo a Kaoru

Toc toc sintieron que tocaron la puerta

-Ay no puede ser me muero!- dijo o más bien gritó una chica haciendo que Kaoru volteara a mirar

-Es Butch Him!- dijo otra suspirando de amor

-Hola Butch me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación para venir- dijo la maestra

-¿Como decirle que no a usted señora Iris- respondió el chico

-Muy bien muchachos como sé que todos ustedes aquí quieren entrar a la competencia invité a Butch a que les enseñara unos pasos de baile- dijo la maestra mientras todas las chicas del salón suspiraban de amor

-Bien, ¿listos?-

-Siiiiiiii- dijeron las chicas emocionadas

-¿Me mostrarán lo que saben?-

-Siiiiii- respondieron nuevamente, empezando así el baile

**Just That Girl**

_She's (that girl)  
I know it she's (that girl)  
I know it_

-Bien empezaremos primero con esta rutina, primero la haré despacio y luego un poco más rápido, Síganme!- dijo mientras empezaba a bailar

_Sometimes it feels like  
everybody wants  
something from me  
But don't understand  
I can only be one person  
That's Joey_

Empezó haciendo un movimiento de manos contra su pecho dos veces avanzando hacia un costado mientras la clase hacia lo mismo

_-Bien ahora una vuelta- dijo haciendo dos vueltas que la clase imitó luego haciendo un movimiento de cadera con los brazos arriba_

_Kaoru los seguía desde otro lado de la pista de baile se podría decir que hasta mejor pareciera que ya se hubiera aprendido los pasos_

_Got game got fame  
got everything in this world i need  
(but the girl) I don't know her name  
cause I've only met her in my dreams  
But I'm gonna find her cause she's_

_Extendió los brazos haciendo un paso estilo Hip Hop, luego poniendo un dedo en una mejilla volteando la cabeza hacia un lado y regresando la cabeza otra vez a su sitio rápidamente haciendo un par de pasos más_

_just that girl  
the one that's dancin through my mind  
just that girl  
the girl that I've been tryna find  
just that girl  
her style is crazy she's a dime  
and it's almost like i can see her  
she's just that girl _

_-Muy bien ahora repetiremos todo junto un poco más rápido- dijo mientras empezaba a hacer la misma rutina, las hermanastras se empezaron a pisar los pies saliendo de la pista de baile_

_Something happens when you groove  
earth beneath you starts to move  
It's so bad I'm lookin at you  
(cause you are that girl)_

crazy how you work that frame  
you and me we could change the game  
what's your secret what's your name  
(that girl) 

_-Muy bien ya tienen los pasos, vamos a hacerlo de nuevo un poco más despacio y ustedes le pueden poner su etilo, vamos a hacer la misma rutina ¿Listos? Vamos!- dijo, empezando de nuevo la canción_

_Sometimes it feels like  
everybody wants  
something from me  
But don't understand  
I can only be one person  
That's Joey_

_Butch se puso en una esquina cerca del espejo y Kaoru se puso delante de él por el otro lado empezando la misma rutina, los dos empezaron a bailar juntos olvidándose por un momento de la rutina y haciendo sus propios pasos de baile pareciera que esa barrera de espejo no existiera. _

_Got game got fame  
got everything in this world i need  
(but the girl) I don't know her name  
cause I've only met her in my dreams  
But I'm gonna find her cause she's_

Butch no sabia porque estaba bailando prácticamente el solo con el espejo, sentía que estaba bailando con alguien lo cual le parecía raro pero lo único que veía era su reflejo, ambos tocaron el vidrio, como si pudieran tocarse con las manos, por unos cuantos segundos y luego se separaron. Butch miraba el espejo como queriendo ver algo o mejor dicho alguien. Se dio la vuelta asustándose ya que Fabiana empezó a bailar al frente de él con pasos sensuales (según ella) asustando más a Butch, mientras Kaoru veía eso algo disgustada, Fabiana se dio la vuelta agachándose "sensualmente" sosteniéndose de las caderas de Butch, ante ese acto el chico la suelta haciéndola caer.

_just that girl  
the one that's dancin through my mind  
just that girl  
the girl that I've been tryna find  
just that girl  
her style is crazy she's a dime  
and it's almost like i can see her  
she's just that girl _

_Ambos se deslizaron por el piso hasta llegar nuevamente al espejo,uno enfrente de otro, empezaron otra vez a hacer su propios pasos de baile, ambos tocaron el vidrio nuevamente, esta ves por más tiempo, mirándose directamente a los ojos, Kaoru lo podía ver pero él no, el chico podría jurar que estaba bailando con alguien pero esa idea era absurda, dándose la vuelta_

_-Listo, una ves más- dijo, Kaoru saco las manos del vidrio empezando a bailar nuevamente_

_she know she's (just that girl)  
she know she's (just that girl)  
that girl baby just that girl_

she know she's (just that girl)  
she know she's (just that girl)  
that girl baby just that girl

Todos los de la clase hicieron como un pequeño grupo con Butch incluido empezando a hacer estilo libre. Kaoru se divertía haciendo estilo libre, enserio que amaba el baile.

_just that girl  
the one that's dancin through my mind  
just that girl  
the girl that I've been tryna find  
just that girl  
her style is crazy she's a dime  
and it's almost like I can see her  
she's just that girl_

she know she's (just that girl)  
she know she's (just that girl)  
that girl baby just that girl 

_-Muy bien!- dijo Butch algo impresionado por como bailaban claro excepto por ciertas hermanitas que seguían pisándose los pies _

_-Si ustedes bailan así el día de la competencia, habrá diversión- dijo mientras sonreía_

* * *

Ring... Ring... se escuchó el sonido de un celular

-Que les dije sobre traer celulares en clase- dijo la maestra

-Ay no- dijo Kaoru deslizándose por el piso hasta llegar a su bolso, sacando su celular

-¿Donde estas?- dijo su madrastra

-La cena más importante de mi vida es hoy ¿y tu andas de desaparecida?- dijo molesta

-Lo siento, voy para allá- dijo Kaoru casi en un susurro por si la escuchaban

-No quiero tus excusas, quiero pudines de cangrejo!- dijo cuando Kaoru cortó la llamada resoplando

-¿Hola?- dijo Dominique al escuchar un piiiiiiiiii...

* * *

**Okey aquí lo dejo Wow... si que quedo algo largo para ser el segundo cap. solamente pero bueno terminé n.n y un saludo especial a mi gran amiga FloorVioleetta sin ella no estaría haciendo este fic y también a Una-demente-suelta por ser mi primer review y por darme ideas, nuevamente gracias n.n**

**Bueno hasta la próxima bye **

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! Aquí estoy otra vez n.n un poco asustada y asqueada ya que me quede viendo destino final, lo raro es que cuando terminas de verlo piensas que te va a pasar algo con cada cosa que miras o.O **

**Bueno dejando eso gracias otra ves por los reviews n.n **

**Fabiana:** Pelinegra de ojos negros, egoísta y odiosa

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen (si alguien dijera que si ¿que harían? o.O naa... de seguro miente u.u)**

* * *

Kaoru llegó a su casa cuando...

-¡¿DONDE ESTABAS?!- le gritaron ciertas hermanitas

-Que les importa- les dijo Kaoru de mala gana

-Debiste haber llegado hace una hora!- grito Shelsi

-Y la cena debió estar lista hace rato!- le siguió Steizi

-¡¿Acaso no sabes quién va venir?!- les gritaron las dos a Kaoru que se estaba quedando sorda de tanto griterío

-No- dijo Kaoru simplemente, alzando sus hombros en señal de que no le importaba

-¡Nuestro prometidooo!- gritaron nuevamente dejando por fin sorda a Kaoru

-¿Su prometido?- dijo confundida y a la vez mirándolas raro

-Butch Him es nuestro prometido... claro que todavía no lo dice- dijo Shelsi haciendo que Kaoru se golpeara la frente con su palma

-Idiotas- susurró -¿Y lo van a partir por la mitad para que se case con las dos?- dijo con ironía

-Butch tendrá la suerte de tener dos esposas taaaan hermosas- dijo Steizi haciendo una pose según ella "coqueta"

-Que suerte tendrá...- dijo ella en un susurro y con ironía, yéndose a la cocina

* * *

Ya en la noche... Butch estaba aburrido estaba hace una hora ahí, junto con sus hermanos, y encima tenía que aguantar las acosadoras miradas de Shelsi y Steizi

"A qué hora piensa venir esa mujer" piensa Butch ya desesperado

La representante de Dominique lo había convencido en ir a hablar con ella para hacer un dueto pero él estaba más que dispuesto a negarse, después de 10 minutos más aparece Dominique con un vestido extremadamente raro y corto para su edad

"Aleluya!" pensó Butch, un poco más y se iba

-Jajaja perdonen la tardanza- dijo Dominique

"¿Perdón? me hace esperar una hora y lo único que dice es ¿perdón?" piensa Butch enojado, digamos que decirle sobre-valuado en unas de sus giras y que después lo invite a cenar haciéndolo esperar una hora no era muy agradable

-Bueno, que quiere- le dijo con descaro después de recordar la vergüenza que paso en esa gira

-Lindo, vestido Dominique- dijo Brick (mintiendo)

-Lindo ¿cierto? lo usare en mi próximo video musical, será un dueto- dijo haciendo que Butch la mire

-Escucha Dominique, yo no pienso hacer un dueto contigo- dijo Butch ya queriendo irse de ahí

-Espera muchacho, escucha primero lo que te voy a decir pero ¿no quieres una bebida? Kaoru!- dijo desesperada no podía dejar que se fuera

-No, yo no tomo- dijo el chico

Kaoru salió con una bandeja pero al ver al chico trato de ocultarse tras la bandeja sin éxito claro está ya que el chico la empezó a mirar, le parecía familiar pero no la recordaba

La chica le empezó a dar un bazo de pisco a cada uno, Boomer quiso uno pero Brick se agarro el último

-Muy bien no tienen hambre, Kaoru trae el primer plato- dijo Dominique

La chica le estaba dando una ración a cada uno cuando paso por Brick pero este se levanto haciendo que la chica casi vote la bandeja

-Escucha Dominique creo que será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo Brick al ver a su hermano bastante enojado y no era bueno conocer a Butch enojado

La chica pasó esta ves por donde Dominique pero esta alzo un brazo haciendo que la chica otra ves casi votara la bandeja

-Esperen, quédense para el postre-

Kaoru fue donde Boomer pero el se paró haciendo que nuevamente casi votara la bandeja

-No así nomas ya nos vamos- dijo empezando a irse con Brick

Kaoru fue donde Butch pero...

-Bien adiós- dijo pero al pararse esta ves Kaoru ya no pudo sostener más la bandeja, votando la, haciendo caer a ambos en una pose bastante comprometedora si me preguntan, ensuciando todo el comedor

-Hola de nuevo Butch- dijo Kaoru estando encima de él quitándose la ensalada del rostro, en ese instante Butch la reconoció, era la chica del corredor de la escuela

-Hola- dijo quitando le un camarón del cabello

-Estas bien hermano- dijo Brick ayudándolo a pararse

-Si estoy bien- dijo parándose ayudando a la chica y luego yéndose de ahí

-Espera, Butch!- gritó Dominique -Ay mira lo que has echo mocosa- dijo dirigiéndose a Kaoru -Mas te vale que este todo limpio en media hora escuchaste?!-

-Butch, no te vayas!- gritó tratando de correr hacia él pero el vestido se lo impedía

Kaoru resopló su madrastra era un fastidio

* * *

Aquí lo dejo n.n hasta la próxima bye

¿Reviews?


	4. El Baile

**Hola de nuevo n.n aquí estoy con el cap aquí es el baile y se lo quiero dedicar a todas las personas que han comentado en esta corta historia y lo han puesto en favoritos n.n **

**Ha pesar de ser pocas me han echo muy feliz: **

**FloorVioleetta **

**Una-demente-suelta**

**Jek-Scarlet**

**EstherPerry**

* * *

Al día siguiente...

-¡¿Como que no vas a ir al baile?!- dijo o mas bien grito Momoko. Las tres chicas estaban en el cuarto de Kaoru conversando

-Ya te lo dije, no quiero ir- contesto Kaoru

-¡¿Sabes cuanto se tardo Miyako en hacer nuestros vestidos?!- siguió gritando Momoko

-Si, no dormí una noche entera- dijo Miyako -Y eso son cinco años menos de vida- dijo preocupada -Pero quedaron hermosos- dijo emocionada

-Pero es un tonto baile blanco y negro, y al ser de mascaras lo hace aun más raro- dijo la morena comiendo un empaque de "Papitas Lays"

-¡¿Como que tonto baile?!- grito Momoko -Es una noche especial donde podríamos conocer al amor de nuestra vida quien nos acompañara por siempre y por los siglos de los siglos hasta cuando seamos viejitas y cuando muramos el se suicide para estar con nosotras- dijo Momoko muy pero muy rápido y con cara de ilusionada, tomo un respiro y siguió -Además, al ser de mascaras lo hace mas interesante ya que podríamos conocer a nuestro chico misterioso y atractivo- continuo con corazones en los ojos

-Y como sabríamos si es atractivo si no le vemos el rostro- dijo Miyako

-Por como baila, los chicos lindos siempre bailan bien- respondió Momoko con cara de "Es lo más obvio del mundo" -¡Por eso vas a ir Kaoru Matsubara!- le grito a su amiga azabache

-Momoko yo no encajo ahí, para que voy a fingir que es así- dijo Kaoru

-Es un baile de mascaras lo que quiere decir que nadie sabrá quien eres así que todos encajaran y si hay algún chico que conoces conocerá a la verdadera tú no a la falsa tú que has creado por la jerarquía de los clichés-

-Momoko-

es importante que asista al baile para...-

-¡Momoko!- dijo Kaoru parando a su amiga -Deberías respirar durante tus monólogos-

-Vas a ir al baile- le dijo con determinación

-mmm... esta bien- dijo derrotada

* * *

En otra parte estaba Dominique en un Spa siendo masajeada por tres chicos...

-Mami!- dijeron Shelsi y Steizi entrando al Spa

-Hola niñas conocen a Fabio, Mario y... como se llame- dijo relajada -Estoy pensando en hacer a uno de ello su nuevo Papi, digo su nuevo padre- dijo, pobres chicos ¡Podrían ser sus hijos!

-Como sea, nos iremos a hacer manicura y pedicura para el baile de esta noche- dijo Steizi

-Escuchamos a Kaoru hablar de salir, Ella planea salir con Butchy! has algo mami- dijo Shelsi

-No, eso no pasará- dijo Dominique reincorporándose de la camilla

-Dile.. que limpie mi habitación-

-Y mi armario... algo se murió ahí- dijeron las dos

-No... hay un lugar especial que necesita limpieza- dijo con cara de "Ahora verá"

* * *

Kaoru se encontraba limpiando la sale cuando llega su madrastra...

-Kaoru! la próxima semana las gemelas van a cumplir 16- seee... "gemelas"

-No cumplieron 16 el año pasado?-

-Y seguirán cumpliendo 16 hasta que se cansen de cumplirlos- dijo seria -Haremos una fiesta y la casa debe estar im-pe-ca-ble-

-Pero... Momoko y Miyako están por llegar, iremos al baile y... ya limpie cada habitación de la casa- respondió

-Te equivocas... MI Habitación- dijo con una cara que hizo preocupar a Kaoru

* * *

Al entrar Kaoru al cuarto casi le da un ataque en ese cuarto, que podría recibir el nombre de pocilga, había ropa por doquier, sillones de cabeza, paquetes de pizza en el suelo con hongos, gorros de 1913, cuadros en el suelo y algo se movía entre una montaña de ropa

-Esto, es una broma no?- dijo asustada

-Voy a salir con Francis, tenemos una recepción muy importante... NO PISES MI PELUCA!- grito Dominique cuando Kaoru estaba a punto de pisar una de sus pelucas que estaba en el suelo

-Cuando llegue a media noche quiero que esta habitación esta Preciosa- dijo

-Dominique, creo que necesitaría equipo pesado como... no sé... un lanzallamas- le dijo la morena

-No te pases de lista, sabelotodo o te revocare el privilegio de estudiar- dijo Dominique seria -Dile adiós a tus amiguitas o debería decir dos amigas, señoritas NO populares- dijo con desprecio, cuando casi se resbala -Y limpia este piso tiene pescado del mes pasado- le dijo para luego irse

Cuando se fue Kaoru llamo a Momoko y a Miyako

-Hola?-

-Momoko no voy a poder ir al baile-

-Que? Porque?- dijo Miyaco

-Domifenómeno me esta haciendo limpiar su habitación-

-Estas en su habitación- dijo Momoko sorprendida

-Si, y hay insectos que todavía son desconocidos para la humanidad- dijo asqueada

-Espera que tal si...- estaba a punto de decir Miyako cuando

-Que haces mocosa, mejor deja de estar parloteando con esas amiguitas tuyas y ponte a limpiar!- dijo Dominique por otro telefono

-Adiós chicas- dijo Kaoru para luego colgar

* * *

Ya en la noche Kaoru había echo todo lo que pude en limpiar eran las 6:30 p.m. y sintió que alguien toco la puerta

-Hola!- dijeron sus amigas sonrientes con Miyako sosteniendo algo en sus manos

-Hola- dijo -Esperen, no me digan que son nuestros vestidos- dijo

-No lo haremos, porque si son- dijeron alegres

-Que parte de que Domifenómeno mi esta haciendo limpiar su habitación no entendieron- dijo con cara de "que pesadas son"

-Que dirías si te ayudamos a limpiar mientras tu estas en el baile y Dominique no se enteraría- dijo Miyako

-Pero eso es imposible además ustedes tienen que ir al baile y no creo que puedan limpiarlo las dos solas- dijo Kaoru con ironía

-Y quien dijo que venimos solas?- dijeron ambas separándose mostrando a un señor viejito y 3 muchachos con cosas para limpiar la casa

-Son los novios de mis tías y mi tío abuelo- dijo Miyako

-Hicieron esto por mí?- dijo alegre

-Si!- dijeron contentas

-Muy bien tío empieza a limpiar la habitación de arriba y oculta la camioneta- dijo Miyako sonriente

* * *

En el baile...

-Es ese?-

-No-

-Y ese?-

-Butch sabe bailar, el que se sepa mover ese es nuestro chico- dijo Shelsi a Steizi mientras usaban sus vestidos blancos y mascaras plateadas

-Avísenme cuando lo encuentren- dijo Fabiana entrando con su vestido negro y antifaz negro

-Okey- dijeron las otras dos (tontas)

En otro sitio...

-Oye hermano porque nos dijiste que era un baile de disfraces era un baile blanco y negro- dijo Brick vestido de Mosquetero

-Si, y pensamos que íbamos a ir vestidos de los tres Mosqueteros y a hora parecemos el príncipe y sus sirvientes- dijo Boomer también vestido de Mosquetero

-Pero se ven bien- dijo Butch tomando ponche

-NO NOS VEMOS BIEN, NOS VEMOS RIDICULOOOOSSSS- le gritaron los dos haciendo que casi se le caiga el ponche al pobre Butch

-Ay, ya bueno, lo siento- dijo el moreno

-Oye Brick al menos no somos los únicos que venimos con disfraces- dijo Boomer señalando a un trío de chicas que venían bajando con sus vestido. Momoko tenia un vestido rosa con flores de adornos y antifaz rosa, Miyako un vestido púrpura ajustado plateado y Kaoru un vestido rojo con negro un poquito más arriba de las rodillas suelto y antifaz dorado

-Quienes son?- pregunto Boomer a sus hermanos

-No lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo- dijo Butch con determinación

-Porqué siento que todo el mundo me mira- dijo Kaoru nerviosa -Cre-creo que mejor me voy- dijo empezando a irse pero sus amigas la detuvieron

-Quien es la tipa que se atrevió a presentarse así?- dijo Shelsi junto con Fabiana y Steizi

-No te vayas Kaoru, ya estamos aquí- dijo Miyako

-Estoy nerviosa- dice Kaoru

-Necesitas un trago, el más fuerte que halla- dijo Momoko jalándola a la fiesta

Las tres chicas fueron a la mesa de bebidas donde justo estaban cierto grupo de chicos pero claro que ninguno sabía quien era quien

-Hola- dijo Butch a la chica de vestido rojo

-Hola- dijo Kaoru nerviosa

-Tu si que sabes como entrar a una fiesta y... el vestido esta grandioso- dijo el chico

-Gra-gracias y a mi me gusta tu... corbata?- dijo nerviosa sin darse cuenta que el traje del chico no tenia corbata mientras este se empezaba a mirar donde estaba la corbata

-Que le digo?- pregunto en un susurró a sus amigas

-Dile que es lindo- dijo Momoko

-Mmm... quieres que te sirvaa...- dijo cuando vió que ya tenia un vaso de ponche -Creo que ya lo hicieron- no podía creerlo estaba quedando en ridículo

Mientras las otras dos chicas fueron hacia los otros dos chicos

-Mmm... lindo- dijo Momoko

-Se supone que son los dos Mosqueteros?- dijo Miyako confundida

-A-algo así- dijeron los dos

-Oigan nos quieren ver bailar- dijo Boomer inocente

-Que?¡- dijo Brick

-Porque no?- dijeron ambas

-Ya que- dijo Brick mientras ambos empezaron a bailar juntos de una manera algo graciosa pero bonita

-Si que son buenos- dijo Miyako sonriente mientras Boomer se sonrojaba un poquito por alguna razón esa chica le recordaba a alguien menos mal que tenían antifaces

-Quieren bailar?- pregunto Momoko

-Porque no?- respondieron ambos

* * *

-Oye no quieres bailar?- le pregunto Butch a la chica de vestido rojo

-Que?! No te escucho- dijo la chica ya que habían alzado un poco más el volumen de la música

-Que si quieres bailar!- dijo Butchy un poco más fuerte ya que tampoco la escuchaba muy bien

-Claro!, porque no?- le respondió mientras los dos se iban a la pista de baile pero antes...

-Mitch podrías poner la canción numero 11?- le dijo al DJ

-Claro Kaoru pero... Como me reconociste?- le pregunto el chico

-Reconocería esa cabellera en donde fuera- le dijo sonriendo mientras se iba y empezaba a sonar la música, era un tango

Kaoru agarro al chico de la mano y lo llevo a la pista de baile

-Linda canción- dijo el chico y empezaban a bailar

Llego un momento donde la chica movió su pierna izquierda

-Y eso que fue- pregunto el chico divertido

-Creo que... la música me habla- le respondió, se había dejado llevar

La música empezó a sonar con más intensidad haciendo que los dos chicos se dejaran llevar más por la música mientras los demás miembros de la fiesta hacían un circulo alrededor de ellos mirando como bailan

-Creo que también entiendo ese lenguaje- dijo el chico haciendo que la chica sonriera

-Quien es esa?!- dijo Fabiana enojada -Han visto como se mueve? el debe de ser Butch Pero quien es la tipa?!- dijo molesta

Todo el público aplaudía los dos bailaban genial. Mientras los hermanos del chico estaban con la boca abierta, Butch nunca NUNCA! había bailado de esa manera

El baile estaba por terminar pero Fabiana le había dicho a ciertas hermanitas algo cuando...

-Ah!- dijo Kaoru cayendo al suelo, resulta que Fabiana le había dicho que botaran pelotitas chiquitas a las pista de baile haciendo que todos rieran. El chico fue a ayudarla

-Estas bien?- le dijo preocupado -Eres asombrosa- le dijo impresionado

-No, me caí estuvo horrible- dijo la chica, cuando siente el reloj marcando un cuarto para las doce, haciendo que se desespere

-Me tengo que ir- dijo yéndose para donde el DJ

-Me lo das?-

-Claro-

-Es para hoy Mitch!- dijo desesperada y arranchandoselo

-Oye espera!- dijo Butch, digo, ¡Ni siquiera sabia su nombre!

-Ya es tarde!- le dijo Kaoru jalando a sus dos amigas pero sin darse cuenta que se le había caído el Mp3

El chico se dio cuenta, recogiéndolo, miro una ves más a la chica que estaba corriendo por las escaleras junto con sus amigas y ahí se prometió que SI o SI la encontraría

* * *

**Aquí lo dejo bye**

**Ah, y si quieren buscar el tango se llama "Valentine's Dance Tango"**

**¿Reviews?**

**chao**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mmm... No se que decir u.u**

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

* * *

Las tres amigas se encontraban en un auto tipo minivan color naranja o más conocido como "la gran calabaza"

-¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡No puedo creerlo!- gritaba la chica pelirroja mientras conducía -¡Bailaste con Butch Him!-

-¿Ah? Y tu como sabes que es él, ni siquiera le vimos el rostro- dijo la morena

- Ay Kaoru, es más que obvio que es él, Butch Him es el único que baila de esa manera ¡Y tu lo sabes!- hablo Momoko

-Si lo sé- dijo frustrada -Fue la peor vergüenza de mi vida!-

-¿Porque dices eso?- pregunto Miyako

-Como que porque? Me caí! Hice el ridículo frente a él- dijo avergonzada y enojada

-Ay por favor, fue el momento más romántico que he visto- dijo Momoko con corazones en los ojos

-A ti que un chico te diga "Hola" ya es romántico- hablo rodando los ojos

En ese instante el sonido de una llanta reventándose asustó a las tres chicas

-Ay no-

-¿Que pasó?- pregunto la rubia mirando por la ventana

-Se reventó una llanta- dijo Momoko dándose un pequeño golpe con el volante -Sabia que tenia que cambiar esa llanta- dijo enojada pero a la frustrada -De verdad lo siento Kaoru-

-Y ahora como se supone que voy a llegar son 10 para las 12 y faltan 6 cuadras- dijo desesperada -"Tendré que ir corriendo"- pensó mientras se bajaba del vehículo y empezaba a correr

-¿Que haces?- dijo Momoko

-Tu que crees- le dijo la morena de lejos

* * *

En la mansión, en el cuarto de Dominique, se encontraban 4 hombres yendo de un lado para otro tratando de terminar de limpiar. El cuarto ya no parecía una pocilga ahora estaba bien ordenado, los cuadros bien puestos, los muebles sacudidos, y resultó que lo que se movía en una montaña de ropa era Doki el perro que Kaoru estaba buscando desde navidad, bueno después le darían la notica

-No, no y no, mi respuesta es no, no pienso volver a hacer ese estúpido Show- hablaba Dominique por su celular, estaba en una limosina rosada? y se dirigía a la mansión en donde vivía

-"Que voy hacer, que voy hacer"- pensaba Kaoru mientras corría a gran velocidad, llegando después de unos minutos a la gran mansión, cuando ve que en carro largo y rosado se acercaba

-"Mierda"- pensó la chica ocultándose entre los arbustos

-Aunque me lo supliques de rodillas no lo voy a hacer, Entendiste?! No lo voy a hacer, yo soy muy Ahh...- dijo la rubia teñida cuando su bufanda se atoró con la puerta haciendo que la morena riera tras los arbustos para luego salir corriendo, cautelosamente, hacia la mansión

-Yo soy, muy lista e inteligente para esos patéticos shows- seguía hablando

* * *

-Aleluya! Terminamos!- dijo el tío abuelo de Miyako mientras abrasaba a los otros tres muchachos llorando de felicidad, en verdad había sido una calamidad. Empezaron a bajar las escaleras cuando ven a Kaoru entrar agitada a la casa

-Suban! Ya viene!- dijo desesperada

-Ya viene Quien?- dijeron los cuatro

-Quien creen, Dominique!, Suban! Apúrense!- decía mientras subía y los empujaba

-QUE NO! No entiendes español verdad?-

-Escóndanse! Ahí!- decía ya estando en la habitación y metiéndolos en un armario, pero... algo faltaba... EL VESTIDO! Ahora como lo iba a ocultar, no se podía cambiar tan rápido

-"Y ahora, Que hago?"- pensaba la morena cuando...

-"Gracias Dios mío!"- pensó al ver una de las batas de Dominique, se la puso rápidamente y se sentó en la cama cuando Dominique entró a la habitación

-Mmm... Parece que pudiste seguir mis ordenes al pie de la letra- decía examinando todo -Porque usas mi bata?- pregunto con desconfianza

-Amm... estaba... apreciando la calidad... de esta... bata?- dijo nerviosa

-Mmm... bueno- dijo sentándose al lado de ella -Mi vida al igual que tú es un asco- dijo triste -No habrá una fiesta, se acabó, se terminó- dijo llorando cómicamente y echándose en el regazo de Kaoru

-Wuau...- dijo Kaoru tratando de sacarla de encima. Los 4 hombres que estaban en el armario salieron en cuclillas mientras la chica los despedía con la mano, logrando sacar a Dominique de encima pero al hacerlo la votó al suelo

* * *

Al día siguiente...

-Kaoru que tanto buscas en esa maleta?- preguntó Momoko

-No está! No puedo creer que no está!- decía desesperada continuando buscando

-Que no está?- pregunto la rubia

-MI Mp3! NO ESTÁ!- decía frustrada

-Donde lo dejaste?-

-Creo que... ay no, ay no, ay no!-

-Que?-

-LO DEJE EN EL BAILE!-

-Que?!- dijeron las dos -Pero... como?!

-No sé... creo, que se me cayo y... Ay no...-

-Ay no, que?-

-SE ME PERDIÓ MALDITA SEA!-

-Ay ya, te puedes comprar otro- hablo la pelirroja como si no fuera la gran cosa

-ACASO SABEN CUANTO ME COSTÓ ESA COSA?!- habló molesta mientras que ellas solo alzaban los hombros en señal de que no lo sabían

En otra parte del colegio se encontraban los tres hermanos caminando con el moreno sosteniendo algo entre sus manos

-Que vas a hacer ahora Butch?- pregunto Boomer

-Ya verán-

-Dinos de una ves, no te hagas el misterioso- dijo Brick

-Ay que impacientes- dijo entrando a una oficina

-Se les ofrece algo?- preguntó una señora morena y canosa

* * *

-Que pasa Kaoru, estas triste porque no fuiste a la fiesta?- hablo Fabiana junto con su sequito de hermanitas

-No molestes quieres-

-Porque esa actitud Kaoru- preguntó Fabiana haciéndose la dolida -Pensé que éramos amigas-

-Tu y yo amigas? Ja! que buen chiste estúpida- habló ya irritada

-Pero que malcriada- dijo haciéndose la ofendida - Jump...- dijo yéndose de ahí

-Muy bien alumnos habrán su libro en la página 101- hablo en profesor entrando al salón, cuando se empieza a escuchar el sonido del parlante

_-Alumnos, uno de nuestros alumnos quiere decirles algo-_

_-Hola!- era la voz de Brick?_

_-Hola!- también la de Boomer? Que hacían ahí? solo faltaba..._

_-Quieren darme el maldito micrófono?!- hablo el moreno desde el otro lado_

_-Ay ya no te enojes-_

_-Solo queríamos decir unas cuantas palabras-_

_-Ya dénmelo- decía_

_-Nop- dijeron los otros dos, pareciera que no se dan cuenta que todo el colegio los estaba oyendo_

_-Ya par de tarados dénmelo- decía enojado el moreno tratando de quitar el micrófono de las manos de sus hermanos_

_-Ya, ya, toma- dijeron los dos_

_-Pesados- dijo dándoles un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno de sus hermanos_

_-mmm... hola, solo quería decir que... eh... ayer en el baile una chica bailó junto a mí y se que esa chica me está oyendo justo ahora y solo quería decir que... se te cayó tu Mp3 en el baile, y... quisiera devolvértelo pero... no se tu nombre o quien eres así que... si tú eres la chica te espero en la hora de descanso, en el comedor y necesito que me digas solo las 4 canciones que más escuchas en tu Mp3, y... te espero- dijo finalmente para luego pasárselo a la señora canosa, mientras que decía eso, en verdad se le notaba nervioso_

_-Muy bien alumnos, pueden seguir con sus clases- hablo la señora morena por el micrófono_

Kaoru estaba con la boca abierta, Ahí había terminado su bendito Mp3! No lo podía creer, ahora, que haría

-Mierda- susurró la chica, en verdad seria un laaaaargo día

* * *

**Aquí lo dejo bye n.n**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! n.n Bueno aquí otro cap u.u**

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

* * *

Ese mismo día en la escuela...

—Oye, a donde nos llevas!— dijeron las dos amigas de la morena al ser jaladas bruscamente por Kaoru

La chica las condujo hasta un baño, poniéndole seguro volteándose y...

—QUE VOY A HACER!— dijo tirándose al piso dramáticamente

—Que vas a hacer que?— dijeron las dos

—Acaso no escucharon en el salón!?—

—YKAAA! ES CIERTO!— dijo Momoko entusiasmada

—COMO RAYOS VOY A CONSEGUIR MI Mp3!— dijo la morena llorando comicamente

—Oye! El amor de tu vida te esta esperando y tu solo te preocupas por tu Mp3!— le gritó la pelirroja

—Primero, No es el amor de mi vida! Segundo, Yo solo quiero mi Mp3! y tercero, ESE MALDITO APARATO ME COSTO UN OJO DE LA CARA!—

—Mmm... Yo te veo los dos— habló la rubia haciendo que Kaoru se golpeara la frente con su palma

—Pero él te está esperando no lo puedes dejar plantado!— dijo la pelirroja haciendo berrinche

—Cuanto apuestas de que todas las chicas del colegio están haciendo fila para intentar descifrar las canciones que tengo ahí, y dudo que las adivinen— dijo la morena —Así que prácticamente no lo voy a dejar plantado—

—Butch Him te está esperando a ti no a las otras chicas!— dijo Momoko

—Olvidenlo! No se lo voy a decir!—

* * *

Mientras tanto en el comedor, Kaoru tenia razón, TODAS! las chicas del colegio, incluso de otros y hasta profesoras de 50 años, estaban haciendo fila para ver quien seria la afortunada de descifrar las canciones

—Tu no, tu no, tu no— decía Boomer votando a las pobres profesoras de 50 años —Ustedes definitivamente no— dijo el rubio al ver dos chicos en la fila?

—A este paso jamás la encontraremos— dijo Butch desanimado, cansado y bostezando

—Solo ten paciencia— dijo Brick —Siguiente!— al decir eso entró una chica gótica de aspecto frío

—"Bring me to life", "My inmortal", "Goind Under", "Sweet Sacrifice" todas de evanescence— dijo la chica

—No, esas no son— dijo el moreno haciendo que la chica saliera llorando?

Del otro lado los veían tres chicas...

—Ves te lo dije— habló Kaoru al ver la gran colaza

—Pero aun así deberías decirle— le recriminó la pelirroja —Te está buscando desesperadamente! Y tu no haces nada!—

—Si lo está haciendo, hasta que se entere que soy yo— habló para empezar a subir las escaleras junto a sus amigas pero no se dieron cuenta que dos chicas las escucharon, al menos una ya que la otra estaba con su celular

—Oye, Shelzi escuchaste?— hablo Steisi —Shelzi! Hazme caso!— le dijo en un berrinche pero a la ves enojada

—Ay que!— respondió la otra

—Tonta! ven— le dijo para después jalarla hacia otro lado

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui bye n.n**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! n.n Bueno como quiero terminar esta historia rápido voy a hacerla mucho más seguido, cada dos días y los capitulo serán más largos y también voy a empezar a responder reviews bueno nos leemos abajo n.n**

* * *

—Zzzzzzz— se encontraba dormido el moreno, que recibía el nombre de Butch, digamos que estén atrás de ti tantas chicas haciendo cola hacia donde sea que tu vayas no es muy cómodo que digamos, ahora podía dormir tranquilo en su casita

—Oye, Butch, Butch!— decía su hermano Boomer mientras lo picaba con un dedo —Oye tarado despierta!— Siguió diciendo pero el moreno no mostraba signos de vida

—Déjalo, esta cansado— dijo el pelirrojo mientras leía una revista

—Mmm... BUTCCHHHHHHHH!— gritó haciendo que el moreno despertara sobresaltado, dándole una cachetada al rubio por impulso botándolo al suelo

—Ah? Que pasa?— preguntó adormilado

—Te dije que lo dejaras— Habló el pelirrojo viendo al rubio tirado con la huella de una mano en su cara (pobresito)

—Que te pasó Boomer?— preguntó el moreno sin entender porque su hermano estaba tirado

—Encima lo preguntas?!— dijo el rubio parándose enfadado

—Y ahora que hice?— preguntó Butch todavía sin entender

—Ay, olvídalo—

* * *

Al día siguiente una morena de ojos verdes iba tranquila a la escuela sobre su Skate, Momoko no la pudo recoger ya que su carro lo estaban reparando, la chica parecía pensativa, tanto, que no se dio cuenta de quien estaba en frente

—Cuidado!— se oyó una voz para luego oír una caída, la chica se había tropezado con un chico ocasionando que mandara su Skate a volar unos metros más adelante

—Ay, mi cabeza— dijo la chica mientras se incorporaba viendo unos ojos casi iguales a los de ella —Eh? Ah! Lo siento! En verdad lo siento!— dijo la chica al ver de quien se trataba, viendo al chico que estaba con sus ojos en espiral

—No te preocupes— dijo el chico levantándose de a poco un tanto mareado

—En verdad lo siento— dijo avergonzada mientras iba a recojer su Skate

—No importa— dijo el chico mientras la veía —Oye, de casualidad no te llamas Kaoru?—

—Eh... si, por?—

—Ah... eres la sirvienta de Dominique— dijo el chico haciendo que ha la chica le saliera una venita de la cabeza

—Si, su sirvienta— dijo enojada mientras se empezaba a ir

—Oye, espera!— dijo mientras la seguía por detrás —No era mi intensión hacerte sentir mal— le dijo el moreno

—Pues mira que lo hiciste— le dijo de mala gana

—Ya, lo siento—

—Como sea— habló la chica desinteresada —Y tu que haces aquí? No deberías estar en tu limosina o algo así?— le dijo mirándolo

—Quería irme caminando— le dijo aun siguiéndola, cuando sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la escuela

—Bueno, hasta luego Kaoru de repente nos volvamos a ver— le dijo guiñándole un ojo

—Ojala que no— le dijo la chica haciendo que el chico riera

A Butch le había caído esa chica se notaba que era diferente a las demás pero sin embargo todavía tenia que encontrar a la chica con quien bailó

* * *

**Se que dije que iba a ser los capítulos más largos pero me están corriendo de la computadora pero aun así voy a responder reviews**

**paolaesh: **Aquí esta la continuación y espero que te hay gustado

**Momoko123:** Jejeje me alegra que te halla gustado y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado

**Una-demente-suelta: **Gracias por tu review espero que este capitulo me halla quedado aunque sea un poco más largo no he tenido mucho tiempo pero gracias por comentar ojala te halla gustado el cap

**FloorVioleetta:** Gracias por tu review hermana n.n lo siento si el anterior capitulo fue muy corto pero era muy de noche (igual que ahora .-.) y también creo que esta cap me quedó corto pero prometo que el siguiente será más largo bye te quiero hermana n.n

**Bueno eso es todo hasta la proxima n.n**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo siento, lo siento, en verdad lo siento se que dije que iba a actualizar cada dos días y se suponía que tenia que actualizar el martes pero me surgió un problema (un grave y enorme problema T.T) y no pude actualizar pero ya se resolvió n.n Espero les guste el cap**

**Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

La chica de ojos verdes se encontraba caminando tranquilamente en dirección a su casa, su día en verdad había sido raro sobre todo porque sus hermanastras la habían mirado todo el día con una cara de "espera y verás" tenia un mal presentimiento pero no sabia que era, incluso por unos breves momentos había dudado en ir a su casa, abrió la puerta algo nerviosa encontrándose con sus dos hermanastras que la miraban fulminantemente

—Hola, Kaoru— dijeron las dos pausadamente

—Eh... hola?— dijo la chica confusa

—Ya lo sabemos todo— dijo Shelsi acusándola

—Saber que?— dijo tratando de hacerse la que no sabe pero en el fondo sabia a lo que se referían

—No te hagas, sabemos muy bien que tu fuiste la que bailó con Butch Him!— dijo Steizi

—No sé de que me hablan— dijo Kaoru nerviosa logrando disimularlo un poco

—Claro que lo sabes pero nosotras nos encargaremos de que no se lo digas!— dijeron ambas con una mirada que según ellas daba miedo pero a la chica solo le causó risa

—Y como piensan hacer eso— habló Kaoru, admitiendo que ella había sido con quien bailó el chico

—Con esto— dijeron ambas para luego jalarla de los brazos llevándola hacia el televisor, sentándola a la fuerza para después prender el aparato que mostraba un video en donde la chica, a sus cortos 11 años, le declaraba su "amor" a Butch Him, ella pensó que ya había quemado ese video ya hace varios años atrás

—Ay pero miren a la pequeña acosadora— dijo Steizi mientras se burlaba del tonto video y el patético baile que hacia la pequeña niña en honor a su "amor"

—Acaso revisaron mis cosas!— dijo la chica con una vena latiente en su cabeza, estaba enojada pero a la ves avergonzada

—Si— dijeron las dos alzando sus hombros, Kaoru rápidamente sacó el video antes de que sus hermanastras pudieran hacer algo pero...

—Esa no es la única copia— dijeron ambas

—Si te atreves a decirle algo a nuestro querido Butch sobre lo que pasó en el baile—

—Todo el mundo conocerá a la pequeña acosadora—

—Hola! YouTube!— dijeron ambas mostrándole otra copia, la chica resopló dirigiéndose hacia la cocina

—A donde vas Shelsi?— preguntó Steizi al ver a su hermana saliendo silenciosamente del lugar

—Ah... voy a... caminar por... el jardín— dijo para luego salir rápidamente de ahí

Shelsi se dirigió silenciosamente hacia el cuarto de Kaoru, entrando para después empezar a rebuscar por todos lados

—Haber, si yo fuera una lista de canciones, donde estaría?— dijo mientras seguía buscando cuando...

—Bingo!— dijo al ver la laptop de Kaoru escondido entre las almohadas, sacándola, empezando a anotar las 4 canciones en su mano, cuando de repente escucha pasos dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto, escondiéndose detrás de la puerta pensando que era Kaoru pero para su sorpresa era su hermana. Steizi entró sin darse cuenta que había alguien más en la habitación, viendo la laptop, agarrándola para también buscar la canciones pero se le resbaló de sus manos haciendo que el aparato caiga al suelo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Kaoru se encontraba yendo tranquilamente hacia la escuela pensando que ayer, por esa misma ruta, se había encontrado con Butch que hasta ahora le parecía raro que no haya ido en su limosina privada, iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba siguiendo desde atrás, para ser mas precisos un chico de ojos verdes

—Hola!— saludó el chico haciendo que Kaoru volteara

—Ay no, tu otra ves?— respondió la chica de mala gana

—Cuando alguien dice "hola" la respuesta que se espera es "hola" también o sino "hola como estas"— dijo el chico yendo hacia su costado

—Y quien dijo que te iba a saludar— dijo la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos continuando su camino

—Oye solo quería disculparme— habló el pelinegro mientras la seguía

—Si te refieres por lo de ayer no veo de que te tengas que disculpar— habló la pelinegra caminando

—Pero te hice sentir mal no?— preguntó el chico

—Como sea— hablo con algo de molestia en su voz, llegando los dos hacia la escuela, tomando caminos diferentes ya que el chico al entrar un montón de chicas hicieron cola delante de él, eso lo molestó ya que quería seguir hablando con la chica pero la perdió de vista

* * *

En el receso se veía a un pelinegro comiendo con sus hermanos

—Oye hermano no te cansa que a cada rato te estén siguiendo las chicas?— preguntó Boomer comiendo su emparedado

—Si ya aburre, deberíamos cancelar esto de la "búsqueda"— hablo Brick mientras observaba como las chicas esperaban a que tocara el timbre para seguir haciendo cola

—Jamás, la voy a encontrar aunque sea lo último que haga!— habló el moreno comiendo su hamburguesa

El timbre tocó haciendo que las chicas corrieran atrás de Butch pero el chico jaló a sus hermanos hasta es pasadizo donde las perdió

—Dices que la chica tenia ojos verdes no?— preguntó el pelirrojo

—Si por?— habló el moreno

—Entonces solo deberíamos "entrevistar" a chicas de ojos verdes— dijo Brick, cuando cierta chica de ojos verdes pasó por ahí oyendo la conversación sin darse cuenta que un castaño también los escuchaba

—Creo que tienes razón— respondió Butch

—Dijiste chica de ojos verdes?— preguntó el castaño que escuchaba la conversación

—Mitch?— susurró Kaoru desde el otro lado del pasadizo donde oía la conversación

—Si— dijeron los tres hermanos

—Que bailó contigo?—

—Si!—

—De casualidad no tenia un vestido rojo?—

—SI!— siguieron diciendo los tres hermanos

—"Que hago?"— pensó la chica mientras escuchaba viendo una piedra en medio del pasillo? —"Bueno que más da"— pensó para luego agarrarla y...

—Aya! Te refieres a...— estaba a punto de decir cuando...

PUMP!

Una piedra le cae en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

—Me refiero a quien? dime quien!— dijo el chico viéndolo desmayado

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí**

**Paolaesh: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap espero que este también

**FloorVioleetta: **Me alegra que te hay gustado el cap hermaneta xD espero este también te haya gustado y que te estés mejorando poco a poco n.n

**Una-demente-suelta: **Yo también creo que Butch es un tonto y no creo que nunca muestre un gen de inteligencia xD espero te guste el cap n.n

**Momoko123: **Me alegra que te hay gustado y aquí está la conti espero te guste n.n

**Annimo 2:** No te preocupes esas estúpidas se van a ir peor que ahí xD espero te guste el cap

**EstherPerry: **Enserio me alegra que te guste mucho mi fic :') espero te guste la conti y si este fic es dedicado a ti y otras personas más por ser unos de mi primeros comentarios n.n

**Redencion girls: **Me alegra que te guste mi historia y gracias por notar mi avance espero que poco a poco vaya mejorando más n.n gracias por comentar n.n

**Bueno hasta la próxima bye**


End file.
